1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to deskewing apparatuses, and particularly, to a deskewing apparatus for an oscilloscope.
2. Description of Related Art
An oscilloscope is a test instrument that allows observation of constantly varying signal voltages. The oscilloscope typically includes a number of signal channels and a number of probes respectively connected to the signal channels. Because of differences between different signal channels and different probes, signals passing through different signal channels and different probes may be delayed at different intervals, and time sequences of different signal channels and different probes may be differently deviated from each other.
An oscilloscope typically has a function for eliminating the differences between the time sequences of different signal channels and different probes. This function is called deskew in oscilloscopes. Current oscilloscope uses sinusoidal wave to correct the deviation between different time sequences, however, the waveform rise time of the sinusoidal wave usually lasts several microseconds, the waveform rise speed is slow relative to the faster and faster transmitting speed of signals, therefore, the deskew effect of the oscilloscope is not satisfied.
What is needed therefore is a deskewing apparatus for an oscilloscope addressing the limitations described.